


The Citric Acid Cycle Series: Snippet 2

by pat_t



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pat_t/pseuds/pat_t
Summary: Formerly Known as the Kreb's Cycle Series.Part 2: A series of loosely related Highlander snippets, male/male.





	The Citric Acid Cycle Series: Snippet 2

Duncan dropped his keys on the coffee table, slinging his coat to the couch as he passed. He went to the refrigerator to liberate a beer, smiling as the mental image of his lover continued to monopolize his thoughts.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the image of a sweat soaked Methos jogging up the street. He could see the pull and play of the man's muscles with every graceful movement, the strength in the long legs with every step. Duncan closed his eyes, envisioning the sweat slicked body pressing against him. He could feel the wet heat against his skin, smell the salty musk of male sweat and arousal.

His cock filled and rose in his pants, as his hips tilted into the air to find a mate. In his mind he felt the answering bulge in his lover's running shorts, saw the wetness spread across the thin material from the mixture of sweat and precum. He pressed his hand to his own hardness, envisioning his partner's arousal pressing to meet his need. He began a slow undulation of his hips against his hand, letting the slide and friction guide his pleasure.

In his mind, a long, lean body was pressing against him, an answering arousal sliding across his own. He felt the pressure building with each pump and slide of his hips, and sucked in a deep breath, as wave upon wave of pleasure gripped him in his orgasm. He cried out, hearing an answering cry in his mind.

He opened his eyes slowly, feeling his breaths even out and his pulse slow. Grinning, he looked down at the sticky wet spot on the front of his jeans, and picked up the phone.

"Pierson."

"Methos, it's me. Just wondered if you wanted to go running with me in the morning?"

~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Formerly Known as the Kreb's Cycle Series.
> 
> A series of loosely related Highlander snippets, male/male.  
> Parts 1 & 4 by Elistaire; Parts 2, 3, & 5 by Pat, Part 6 by Chris


End file.
